The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-175225 discloses a previously-proposed technique in the field. In this technique, it is determined that a vehicle is being stuck, when a state where a speed of the vehicle is lower than a threshold value has continued for a predetermined time duration under a depressed state of accelerator pedal. When the vehicle is being stuck, a driving force according to an accelerator-pedal position is generated in a forward-running direction if the vehicle speed is higher than or equal to 0. On the other hand, if the vehicle speed is lower than 0, the driving force is set to 0. These operations for driving force are repeated in order to escape from the stuck state.